Carnival Of Rust
by SinsRose
Summary: "It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need." Carnival of Rust; Poets Of the Fall. Warnings: Torture, blood, mass-genocide, homophobic comments, rape/non-con, sexual situations, World War II era, major character deaths, mentions or religious believes Itachi/Murtagh


Carnival Of Rust

Warnings: Torture, blood, mass-genocide, homophobic comments, rape/non-con, sexual situations, World War II era, major character deaths, mentions or religious believes

Chapter 1:

Poland 1958: Auschwitz

There's a bitter sense of being as I walk down the gravel. It crunches below my feet and it echoes under my feet. I can see the echoes of memories in my vision as I walk under the gate the lettering reading Arbeit Macht Frei (Work brings Freedom). I'm not alone, as much as I wished I could be alone. I brushed my hair away from my face, raven hair falling in front of my hazel eyes flecked with green sometimes in the right light.

It's hard to believe it's been fourteen years since I was here as a prisoner. Fourteen years since, I swallow not thinking about then, the heavy weight of a ring that is more of me lying than me moving on. I got married yes, after the war, after the genocides but I can't forget what happened. Beside me the thirty-one year old shifts his pale skin bright against the harsh sunlight. His raven hair falls over black eyes, and they, the feeling in them can't be placed. "How… did you survive? _This_…" His English is choppy, it's rough and slow unlike, and I can't finish the thought.

"I _didn't_. I just never gave in." I tell him, I'm staring at the old barrack buildings, buildings that I survived four years of my life in. Four years, others only lasted weeks, sometimes, I even question how I lived for that long in those conditions, and I remember how people looked, literality skin and bone. The looks of the children asking in frantic whispers, where are mommy and daddy going… I swallow rubbing my temple biting my lip.

The thirty-one year old looks at me, letting out a deep sigh. He was a victim here for merely a year not even back when he was sixteen. His heritage is Japanese, one of Hitler's allies unlike me who is Celtic. The reason of why he was placed into a camp like this was due to his choices in life, he wanted to help people, save them from this darkness. His eyes are laced with a type of pain, one of understanding but also one of hurt, and something I don't understand even though I've seen the sorrow of mothers being torn apart from their children.

"What happened to _him_ that day? You hardly spoke…" I let out a sharp exhale, I knew he was going to ask me about it eventuality. Even my wife has asked about this from some of my nightmares I've had that have woken me from my sleeps with screams.

"I... I wanted to protect you from seeing what I say that day. You, you were just a teen then." My voice is slow, my words stalled as if I don't want to speak. "I... He wanted me to protect you; your brother wanted me to keep you safe. That day of our escape back in 1943 was no accident. I knew once I did it, I would never…." My words choke, and they don't want to come out.

"You knew you would never see him again." He finishes for me. "Why did nii-san? Do it?" He whispers lighting a cigarette from his pack, he offers me one, which I take, and it's a habit I started after the Holocaust along with him.

"He loved me. Despite how much he hurt me, he loved me, and knew it would kill him in the end." I speak back his brother, letting out a puff of smoke. "I took you in like my own brother; I loved you like my own brother. You meant so much to me, to keep you safe for all those years after the war, the camps. It gave me something to cling onto and cherish."

"You knew how much I meant to Itachi." He says to me, and I nod.

"That I did, and its time you hear my story and your brothers…" I begin to talk and settle on the ground outside the gates and for the first time in a while, I see his eyes stay focused on me as I begin to talk.


End file.
